


Slow

by Awriterwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Superhero Harry, Top Harry, University Student Louis, and... - Freeform, because people care about this kind of thing, super speed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: Louis just needs Harry to slow down.  And then he does.





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twopoppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopoppies/gifts).



> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> My prompt for this week: "The passion for speed"
> 
> Thanks to @jackstylinson for the quick beta work!
> 
> This is a gift for my lovely friend @twopoppies, who could use a little smut in her life. Enjoy!

It’s a little weird finding out your boyfriend has super powers.

It’s a little weirder finding out he uses them to like, fight crime, save the world and shit.

It was unpredictable.  And not in a way that made life exciting.  It was...hard sometimes.

“Will you be home for dinner tonight, Haz?”  Louis was stuffing things into his backpack, knowing that there was no way he’d ever get it to all fit in there, but he was hopeful just the same. He heard a disturbing crunch and then a crinkle and he was fairly certain a bag of crisps just exploded, undoubtedly spraying crumbs all over his World Lit homework.

Harry breezed through the living room — literally breezed through, Louis barely catching sight of him as he flew from room to room getting his own shit ready for the day.  “Don’t know,” his boyfriend answered breathlessly, appearing out of nowhere to peck him on the lips.

Louis started and then groaned.  How many times did he have to tell him not to do that?  Almost gives him a heart attack every time.  Louis sighed and looked up into Harry’s bright green eyes — they glowed they were so fucking green sometimes (another superhero thing, apparently).  

“Harry…”

“I know, I know.  Sorry.  I didn’t…”  Harry put his big hands on Louis’ soft hips.  Louis can’t help it but he melted into the touch, melted into Harry.  “I know you don’t like that.”  

Louis pressed closer, closing his eyes for a moment.  Life with Harry was incredible.  Fast paced, fun, romantic.  Did he mention  _ fast _ ?  

“Babe.  I know.  Just.”  Harry’s lips on his felt like long nights and endless tomorrows — like the past and the future all rolled up into one intoxicating drug.  He wanted to drown in it.  In Harry.  “Just need to slow down sometimes, you know?”

Louis felt Harry nod, his lips sliding along Louis’ own, his hands squeezing at Louis’ flesh firmly.  “Ok, Lou.  Ok.”  

Louis gave himself a moment, just one moment, to revel in the smell of Harry, the feel of him.  He let himself remember all of the wonderful things he loved about Harry, all of the things that made Harry so, so perfect for him.  His heart soared in that moment and his pulse quickened.

_ Harry _ .

Harry kissed Louis on the forehead and whispered, “Gotta go.”

And then...he was just... _ gone _ .

Too fucking fast and moving at the speed of light and all that was left behind was the clean scent of his green tea shower gel and a flurry of cat fur swirling through the air like an air borne tornado.  Stanley, their black and white short-haired cat, looked up from the back of the sofa with an unimpressed tilt of his feline head.  He turned away and went back to sunning himself, leaving Louis alone with his thoughts.  

Yeah.  Life with Harry was pretty great.  But sometimes Louis wished things would just slow down a little.

***

“Lou?  Babe?”

Louis groaned and pushed the intruder away.  Fucking fucker.  Fuck.

He was tired.  And irritable.

School sucked.  His part time job sucked.  And he had to eat dinner alone in front of the tv earlier that night because Harry got caught up in “work”  — whatever  _ that  _ meant.  Louis was still unsure of the particulars of Harry’s employment — but it sucked too.  Everything sucked today.

Louis was in a mood.

It was only being made worse by some fucker waking him up.

“Fuck you.”  His voice sounded gruff and far away as he pushed the heavy, solid body away from him.

He heard a soft chuckle and then “Babe.  Wake up.  Come on…”

_ Harry _ .

Hm...Harry always made things better.

He still didn’t move.  

He heard Harry mutter something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like “faker” but he didn’t stir until he felt Harry’s arms slip under his neck and knees.  Harry’s biceps flexed underneath him as he went up into the air, safe in Harry’s hold.  “Fuck, Lou.  I’m tired.  Can’t always carry you to bed like this, you know.”

Louis smirked in his “sleep”, knowing that Harry most definitely could carry him to bed like this.  Every night for the rest of their natural lives if Louis so desired it.  Harry loved him.  He’d do anything for Louis.  Even if it meant carrying him to bed while Louis pretended to be asleep.

Not that Louis was manipulative or anything.

“Haz?”

“Yeah, yeah.  It’s me.”  Harry’s voice told Louis he wasn’t fooling anyone.

Harry laid Louis gently on the bed, pulling his socks off his feet and then his loose track pants.  Louis heard Harry’s sharp intake of air when he saw that Louis wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Gotcha.

“Lou.”

Louis opened one sleepy eye and saw Harry slipping a hand inside his own pants, his jeans already opened and shoved down over the swell of his fine,  _ very super-fine _ , arse.  “Harry?  When did you get home?”

Louis thought he’d play it up a little while longer.

“You’re not wearing underwear Louis.  Bad — ”  Harry gulped, he actually  _ gulped _ , “bad boy.”  Harry chastised, removing the rest of his clothing faster than Louis’ eyes could track.  

Louis exhaled and arched his back, yawning and running his fingers up over his torso, bunching his long sleeved t-shirt up to his neck so his hardened nipples peaked in the cool air.  He rolled one idly between his fingertips and heard Harry’s shuddery breath.

“Lou…”  he sounded a little closer, yet farther away — a little farther gone, outside of himself.  A little more like — Louis getting what he wanted.

Harry crawled between Louis’ legs, his nearly hard cock rubbing up the inside of Louis’ thigh, until he could press their torsos together.  Louis groaned at the sensation of all that hot, hot skin sliding along his.  He loved Harry so, so much.  Loved everything about him, but especially loved the way his satiny smooth skin felt before they even kissed, before they even touched each other.   _ Magic _ .  

“Harry.”  Louis sighed into Harry’s mouth, the other boy pushing his tongue in straight away — making Louis moan at the intrusion.  

Kissing Harry, whether it was a small kiss good morning or a deep, passionate  _ let-me-fuck-you-fucking-now  _ kind of kiss was nothing short of miraculous.  It made Louis all hot and twitchy, feeling it from his toes through his groin and right to the very center of him.  Harry’s lips, his kiss, all of him, got to Louis everytime.  

Harry kissed along Louis’ jawline, licking and biting all of Louis’ favorite places.  In a few years of being together Harry knew  _ all  _ of the spots.  Knew exactly how to get to Louis fast and hard, as exacting and calculating as a cold war spy.  Louis couldn’t get enough of it.  

“Louis…”  Harry’s voice in Louis’ ear was like sweet, thick fudge, dripping down inside of Louis in slow, spine tingling, rivulets, making Louis hard, breathing heavy writhing up against the longer boy on top of him.  

“Hm?”  Louis scrabbled for Harry’s hips and arse as he sought friction.  Any kind of friction would be good.   _ Any _ .  

“Remember this morning...when you said you wanted me to slow down a little?”

Louis made a noncommittal noise.  Who knew what the fuck Harry was on about — certainly not Louis, not when Harry’s thigh felt so fucking good rubbing up against his hard-on and his hands felt like heaven on his skin and his breath was in his ear.  What he really wanted was Harry’s mouth on him like  _ yesterday _ .

“Lou.”  Harry’s tone was more demanding, more firm.

“ _ What _ ?”  Louis wasn’t necessarily aggravated. But he was getting aggravated.

“Remember, this morning —” 

“Yes,  I remember.”  Louis snapped, running his hands up over Harry’s broad, strong back, feeling the ripple of muscles shift under his palm.  His boyfriend was so fit.

Harry pushed up off of Louis, his body held above so that Louis couldn’t continue the process of getting off against his very, very fit super hero boyfriend.  He whispered into Louis’ mouth, “Gonna fuck you baby.”

Louis keened, the deep, rough sound of Harry’s voice zipping right through him like a current of white hot electricity.  

“Gonna fuck you baby — deep and slow.  So slow you’re gonna beg me for it — gonna beg me to go faster, but…”  Louis felt the world tip sideways as Harry flipped him over, driving a harsh breath from his lungs.  Harry pulled his arse apart, breathing hot and moist over his quivering hole.  “But I’m not gonna, Lou.  I’m gonna fuck you so slow you’ll…”  Louis shouted when he felt the wet swipe of Harry’s perfect tongue over his entrance.  “Scream from how good it feels, how it fucking drives you wild.”

Louis pushed his fully hard cock down against the mattress, moaning loud and high, pushing his arse backward toward the wet heat of Harry’s filthy mouth.  “Harry.   _ Please _ .  Fuck.  Please.”  

“That’s right baby.  So pretty when you beg for me.”  Harry was just teasing him now, his tongue pointed and circling the ring of muscle that Louis could feel contracting with how badly he wanted it to be breached.  He shivered as Harry breathed over him, as Harry gripped his arse cheeks, firm and hard, pulling him open, exposing him to the air.  

“Haz!”  Louis cried out when, suddenly, Harry fucked his tongue deep inside of him, the slippery, wet feel of it like — like rainwater slapping down against a ravaged desert.  He could feel his body responding immediately, pulling Harry deeper.  Harry moaned around Louis’ entrance, the reverberations only serving to make Louis feel more unhinged, more wanton.  Fucking his tongue in and out, Harry slurped as he sucked Louis’ rim, his tongue rolling inside his body, thick and heavy, making Louis squirm against the mattress.  Harry yanked Louis’ hips up — the fucker, Louis knew it took next to nothing for him to maneuver him like that— making Louis groan at the loss of the mattress underneath his twitching cock.

Louis wasn’t sure how long Harry worked him over with his tongue, but one thing was for certain, he needed Harry’s cock inside of him.  He needed it like he needed oxygen in his lungs and like he needed beer with his pizza.  He needed to get dicked by Harry Styles like nobody’s business.

“Haz!  Please!”  He was aware of the desperation in his voice, was sure Harry was aware of it as well, as he chuckled from between Louis’ dripping wet arse cheeks.  Louis could feel his cock throb between his legs and knew, just  _ knew _ , he was leaking precome from his cock steadily now.  “Please, Harry, darling.  Pleasepleasepleaseplease…”

Now, Louis knew he was blatantly begging for Harry’s cock — knew he was silently (or not so silently) begging to be fucked into next week — but when Harry pulled away from his arse he almost turned around and slapped him upside the head.  “Harry!”  He was so far gone, he needed something to fill him and Harry’s tongue was as good as anything.

“I know, I know.  I’ve got you baby.  Gonna…”  Louis heard Harry pull out the lube from their bedside table, the dribble of cold liquid slipping between his cheeks a cold, welcome, diversion.  Roughly, Harry smeared the thick substance around his aching hole and thrust one finger in deep and hard.

“ _ Fuck _ !”  Louis shouted, Harry’s finger inside of him felt amazing.  Two or three would be even better.

As if he could read Louis’ brain, Harry thrust inside Louis’ body two, then three times before adding a second finger.  “Feel so good, baby,” Harry moaned, the words muffled against the skin of Louis’ back.

Louis heard the slur in Harry’s voice, knew he was jacking himself slowly with his other hand, he could hear the wet slurp of it coming from behind him, feel the head of his cock bump the back of his thigh.  He wasn’t too concerned.  Harry and his super dick could take a beating and come back for more.  And more.  And more.  And more...well, you get the idea.

Three fingers.

Three fingers that were spreading and swirling and fucking inside of him with wet sound after pornographic wet sound.  “Harry — fucking hell.  Fuck me  _ baby _ . Come on, already.  Need you…”

“Shh…”  Harry draped himself over Louis’ back, his torso slick with sweat, sliding against Louis’ skin in the most sinful of ways.  “Gonna fuck you now, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah.  Yes.  God,  _ please _ , Harry.  Fuck me.”  Louis babbled and fucked his arse backward onto nothing because Harry, the wanker, had taken his thick perfect fingers out of his arse.  

Harry bit down, hard, on Louis’ shoulder, driving a wild yelp from the body pinned underneath him.  Louis thrashed and heard the squirting of lube again, feeling the head of Harry’s cock at his hole.

“Fuck, yes.  Fuck.   _ Harry _ .”

Slowly, so fucking, heart-wrenchingly slow, Harry pushed inside Louis.   _ Deep _ .  And then he just...stayed perfectly still.  

Louis groaned and pushed backward, positively aching for Harry to move.  Harry slapped his arse sudden and hard — but not  _ too _ hard — making Louis whine at the excruciating pleasure of it.  “Don’t move.”  Harry’s voice was firm, but there was a tremor in it that made Louis realize how hard it was for Harry to control himself. 

Sometimes, Louis knows, Harry had a really hard time restraining himself when he was buried deep inside Louis like this.  Sometimes, Harry fucked him so fast Louis had to brace himself against the headboard (they’ve broken two during such occasions).  Sometimes —  _ most  _ of the time — Harry held Louis an inch or two above his cock, keeping him still, trapping his arms with one strong arm across his chest, while he drove up inside of Louis faster than human eyes can track — drilling Louis’ prostate at a rate that had him spilling within mere seconds.  

Today was  _ not  _ one of those days.

Harry’s hips were making these lazy deep circles, his dick filling Louis up in such a way that he could hardly breathe.  He heard himself make a strangled sound as Harry breathed in his ear.  “Baby.  You feel —” Harry punched in deep, driving air from Louis’ chest, “so —” another punch of his hips, Louis cock spurting precome between his tummy and the bed, “fucking good.”  

“ _ Please _ .”  Louis couldn’t form words, couldn’t  _ think  _ clearly.  He needed more.  Needed Harry to fuck him properly. Fuck him hard and fast.  “ _ Please _ .”

“I know, baby.  Promise, I’ll take care of you.”

Then, he was being hauled up and backward to his knees, onto Harry’s lap, the fullness greater now, Harry that much more deep.  “Nnggh…”  He moaned, the sound trapped in the back of his throat, as Harry groaned at the same time.  So full.  So deep. 

Harry started undulating his hips in round, maddeningly slow, figure eights, his cock rubbing against and into, against and into, against and into Louis’ spot.  It made him see stars.  But Harry never increased his pace, he just ground  _ deep  _ inside of Louis, never pulling out, never thrusting out and in, just staying  _ deep _ .  His arm was hooked under Louis’ right armpit, across his chest and holding Louis in place with a firm hand on his opposite shoulder.

“ _ F — fuck _ .”  Louis gritted out, feeling completely wasted, immobilized by Harry’s arm, Harry’s hand, Harry’s  _ cock _ .  

“Baby.  You can —  _ fuck _ .”  Harry’s legs were shaking.  Louis couldn’t tell if it was because he was close or because it was getting harder and harder to hold back from just fucking into Louis like a jackhammer.  “You can come, baby.  Come on.”

Louis whined and threw his head back to Harry’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut hard against the onslaught of sensation.  It felt so different, was the thing — felt so full, so completely full of Harry.  Harry’s dick and Harry’s love — his heart hammering in his chest as he thought of the implications, the reason Harry was fucking him like this.  “H —  _ Harry _ .”  Louis pleaded and Harry knew, just  _ knew _ , what Louis needed.

Harry’s big rough hand wrapped around Louis’ dripping cock, smoothing up over the head and smearing wetness down his shaft.  He started sliding up and down Louis’ prick, slow and tight, in time with the smooth, deep movements of his hips.

It felt like flying through fucking outer space — Louis’ head was so light and airy, so spaced out and completely lost to all of it.  All of Harry.  Harry’s cock driving deeper, deeper, deeper.

“Fuck!   _ Harry _ !”  And then Louis was coming.  

He fucked up into Harry’s hand one last time and shot off, thick and hard, over Harry’s fist, stripes of come hitting his chin, spurting out over the bed, some of it flying over the flat surface of the headboard, a drop landing on the swell of his bottom lip.  There was come  _ everywhere _ .  Louis couldn’t remember the last time he came so much and so hard.  

Harry saw the come land on Louis mouth, of course he did, superhuman eyesight and all, and he wrenched his head forward so that he could lick over Louis’ bottom lip and that was all it took and Harry was joining him, groaning deep and hoarse in Louis’ ear, filling him with his own hot release, body contracting, shuddering, squeezing Louis’ back to his front forcefully — holding him in place so he could claim him, mark him the way he wanted to.

They panted in tandem, the aftershocks roaring through them like twin flames, burning bright, a complete sense of euphoric exhaustion making every one of Louis’ cells feel completely spent.  

“Baby.”  Harry whispered, his voice shot.  He released his hold on Louis, the action like cutting a cord, his body slumping forward, every muscle weak and spent.  

Louis groaned as Harry’s erection slipped out of him (fucking superdick — always hard, always ready).  Harry flopped next to Louis, hot and sweaty and smelling every bit like the incredible sex they just had.  

“ _ Jesus _ .”  Louis finally found his voice, the curse whispered into the humid air between them.

Harry was quiet, the only sound the steady rasp of his breath against Louis’ shoulder.  Louis turned his head slowly, limbs sluggish and he felt like he was moving through quicksand.  It was completely and utterly gross, but he was contemplating not showering.  He’d be sorry in the morning.  Or maybe his sweet, loving superhero boyfriend would clean him up.  If he batted his eyelashes and said please.  Maybe.

He heard Harry take a deep breath.  “Haz?”

“Hm?”

“Slow, eh?”

“Slow.”  Harry’s voice was slow like dripping honey into hot tea, his hand laying gently on Louis’ stomach, grounding him, keeping him in place.

Louis stretched, the delicious feeling of post-sex endorphins making everything feel loose and tingly.  He smiled, rolled to his side and leaned closer, licking into Harry’s mouth without warning.  Harry groaned and kissed him back, their mouths still overheated and messy but so, so good.  

“Slow,” Louis repeated.

Harry bit down lightly, just a scrape of teeth, over Louis’ bottom lip.  “Hm,” he hummed.  

“I like it,” Louis said finally.  

Harry smiled against his chin, pulling him closer, wrapping them together like strands of DNA, inexplicable, miraculous, completely intertwined and inseparable.  “Don’t get used to it,” Harry warned.

And Louis wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Let me know what you think. Come visit me on tumblr: [a-writerwrites](http://a-writerwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
